The present invention relates to an umbrella drip water collector for attaching to the ferrule of any of a variety of umbrellas to collect drip water, which can be conveniently operated to expel water out of the receptacle thereof.
When an umbrella is collapsed and carried by the user to the inside of an office, room, bus, etc., drip water will fall from the umbrella to damp the ground. There is known an umbrella drip water collecting device for attaching to the ferrule of the umbrella to collect drip water, which comprised of a receptacle having a plurality of water holes at the top side, a hollow shaft inside the receptacle for receiving the ferrule of the umbrella, a pressure rod with a rubber pad attached to the bottom end of the hollow shaft, a sponge mounted inside the receptacle, a spring mounted inside the pressure rod and covered by an inside cap, and a bottom cap covered on the bottom end of the receptacle around the the pressure rod. When in use, drip water falls from the umbrella through the water holes on the top side of the receptacle into the sponge inside of the receptacle, and therefore water is absorbed by the sponge. When the pressure rod is stopped against the ground and the umbrella is forced downwards, the spring is compressed, the rubber pad is moved away from the bottom opening of the receptacle, and water is squeezed out of the sponge and guided out of the bottom opening of the receptacle. When the pressure rod is released from the ground, the spring returns to its former shape, and therefore the rubber pad is moved back to its former position to seal the bottom opening of the receptacle. This structure of umbrella drip water collecting device is complicated structure. Another drawback of this structure of umbrella drip water collecting device is that it cannot fit the ferrules of different sizes. Furthermore, when the pressure rod is forced against an object by an error, water immediately flows out of the receptacle to damp the surroundings.
There is known another structure of umbrella drip water collecting device which fixedly secured to the umbrella to collect drip water from the umbrella when the umbrella is collapsed. This structure of umbrella drip water comprises a covering covered over the ferrule of the umbrella, a sponge mounted in the covering, a pressure rod movably mounted around the umbrella shaft and having a conical outward flange. When the umbrella is opened, the conical outward flange of the pressure rod is forced against the sponge inside the covering, causing water squeezed out of the sponge. This structure of umbrella drip water collecting device is functional, however it is fixed when the umbrella is made. Therefore, this structure of umbrella drip water collecting device cannot be used in regular umbrellas. Furthermore, because it is fixedly secured to the umbrella, it is difficult to repair when one part is damaged.